Hanya Karena Toilet
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: Heracles menginap di rumah Kiku. Tapi di rumah Kiku semua serba jaman dahulu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Author bingung mo buat summary. GiriPan. Genre bingung nentuin karena campur aduk. Kependekan banget! RnR please QAQ


Fic GiriPan pertama saya loh! Karena saya kurang ngerti tentang mereka berdua jadi mohon dimaafkan jika ada kesalahan total. Ini fic pesenan Kushala Berlitz Karpusi yang request dah dari tahun jebot #plak #kagak nyampe monyong. Jadi yang jelas fic ini memperingatkan kalian untuk tidak menggunakan toilet ato wc yang bentuknya unik, kalo iya nanti kayak gini loh #tampol #kagak ada hubungannya bego!

Warning : Yaoi pastilah ada, OOC mungkin, awas Typos ama Miss Typos-nya ya~

Genre : Romance

Pair : GiriPan

Rate : M

xxx

Di sore yang sejuk, seorang pemuda berkimono biru sedang menikmati nikmatnya angin sore ini sambil membaca buku kesukaannya di balkon rumahnya yang unik dan sederhana itu. Ia memang menghabiskan waktu seharian ini untuk membaca. Lalu...

"Kiku." Panggil seseorang yang suaranya terkesan familiar untuk pemuda berkimono itu.

"Ada apa Heracles?" tanya pemuda berkimono itu yang bernama Kiku.

Kiku terus mengikuti asal suara Heracles yang kini berada di rumahnya. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor demi koridor di rumahnya. Lalu ia sampai di sebuah ruangan.

'_Toilet?'_ batin Kiku.

Ia menoleh ke dalam dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Heracles.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kiku sambil masuk ke dalam toilet dan menghampiri Heracles.

Pemuda Yunani itu menoleh ke Kiku.

"Ini." Kata Heracles sambil memandang toilet tersebut.

"Ini?" kata Kiku yang kebingungan.

"Mmmm toiletnya." Kata Heracles.

Kiku menoleh ke dalam toilet.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Kau tak mengerti cara memakainya kan?" tanya Kiku.

"I-iya. Ku kira toiletnya seperti yang dimiliki Alfred. Toiletnya bermerek toto." Kata Heracles.

"Aku belum sempat menggantinya dengan yang itu. Baiklah, lebih baik lihat aku ya." Kata Kiku.

Ia pun mulai masuk ke toilet tersebut dan mulai memperagakan cara menggunakannya. Ia mulai memberi tahu Heracles cara-caranya.

"Lalu seperti ini. Kau mengertikan." Kata Kiku sambil melebarkan kakinya.

Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke Heracles. Dan ia mendapati posisi tubuh Heracles sangat dekat dengannya, mungkin hanya beberapa centi. Heracles menatap Kiku dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Kiku." Kata Heracles sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"A-ada apa Heracles?" tanya Kiku gelagapan.

"Kenapa kau sibuk sekali membaca? Apa kau tak memperhatikan aku?" tanya Heracles sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kimono Kiku.

"He- heracles." Panggil Kiku.

Heracles semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Kiku. Kini Kiku dapat merasakan panasnya nafas Heracles.

"Mmmhh, Heracles." Desah Kiku ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah di lehernya.

Yup, Heracles mulai menjilat leher mulus milik Kiku.

'_D-dia melakukannya!'_ batin Kiku.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Heracles!" pinta Kiku, tapi Heracles tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Tangan Heracles mulai memainkan salah satu puting milik Kiku sehingga pemuda jepang itu mengeluarkan desahan dari mulutnya.

"D-di tempat seperti ini... J-jangan melakukannya." Pinta Kiku lagi.

Heracles menekan puting yang dari tadi ia mainkan.

"Hyaaaa~ S-sudah~" kata Kiku yang mulai merasakan benda di antara selangkangannya mulai mengeras perlahan.

"Ini akan menjadi lebih baik nanti, tenang saja." Kata Heracles.

"S-sakit Heracles." Kata Kiku saat Heracles mulai memainkan putingnya yang satu lagi.

Heracles mulai meraba ke bawah dan kebawah hingga sampai di vital region milik Kiku. Segera ia mengeluarkan vital region Kiku yang masih tertutup kimono.

"Ini dia~" kata Heracles sambil menggenggam vital region Kiku.

"Aku akan semakin dekat denganmu." Tambahnya sambil menggigit pelan telinga Kiku.

Heracles men-stroke vital region milik Kiku dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tentu saja, Kiku terus menerus mendesah di sana.

"Ini sudah basah." Kata Heracles ketika meraskan vital region Kiku mengelurakan cairan kental itu.

"Apa terasa nikmat?" Tanya Heracles kepada Kiku.

"He-heracles, i-iya tapi… " kata Kiku yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau bias membuatku menikmatimu kan?" Tanya Heracles lagi sambil memasukkan tiga jari ke dalam mulut Kiku serta membuka resleting celananya sendiri.

Setelah merasa cukup, Heracles mulai mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dari mulut Kiku.

"Ayo letakkan tanganmu di dinding Kiku." Kata Heracles.

Kiku menurut dan mulai merasakan jari Heracles masuk kedalam lubangnya. Lalu bertambah jadi dua jari dan kemudian tiga.

"S-sakit Heracles." Kata Kiku yang sudah gemetaran.

Walau Heracles tau lubang Kiku belum cukup longgar, ia langsung menarik keluar jari-jarinya.

"He-heracles, ta-tapikan belum cukup." Kata Kiku yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi." Kata Heracles yang langsung memasukan vital regionnya kedalam lubang milik Kiku.

"Aaaah!" Kiku merasakan kepala vital region milik Heracles mulai memaksa masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang sempit.

Setengah vital region Heracles sudah mulai masuk. Kiku mulai merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca dan butiran Kristal jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya saking menahan sakit.

'_Sangat ketat dan hangat' _batin Heracles.

Heracles semakin memaksakan vital regionnya menembus lubang Kiku.

"Aaaaggghh! Sakit Heracles!" kata Kiku yang sudah tak tahan.

Setelah semuanya masuk, Heracles langsung memaju mundurkan tubuhnya sesuai ritme yang ia buat.

"Sakit!"

"Maafkan aku Kiku. Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi."

"J-jika kau terlalu keras, aku akan kesakitan."

"A-aku tak bisa, ini sangat nikmat. Maafkan aku Kiku."

Akhirnya Heracles sampai pada klimaksnya dan cum di dalam lubang milik Kiku. Kiku merasa lega ini berakhir.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kiku."

"Aku juga, Heracles."

xxx

**Omake**

"Karena itu, aku menggantinya dengan yang baru." Kata Kiku di telpon.

"Nnn… Kenapa kau menggantinya?" Tanya Heracles yang berada jauh sekali.

"Karena aku tak mau kejadian itu berulang lagi di kamar mandi." Kata Kiku.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika di kamarmu?" Tanya Heracles lagi.

"APA!" teriak Kiku yang shok setengah mati #lebay.

Kalian dapat membayangkan hal-hal yang terjadi berikutnya di kamar Kiku. Author aja ampe kebelet ke kamar mandi ngebayanginnya #loh?

**The End**

**Fin**

**Tamat**

**Gaje Ending**

**Abis**

**Kagak bersambung sama sekali dah!**

Bagaimana? Gaje ya? Maaf deh kalo gitu. Kushala-san ini saya naikin ratenya jadi M, semoga anda menyukainya. Kata terakhir, Review #nyodorin coklat colongan dari gudangnya Singapur# and No Flame! #aura yandere menyeruak mengalahkan mbah Ivan.


End file.
